Can't Ignore the Signs
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Emma and Killian have been together for a while and there are all these signs telling Emma that she and Killian should get married.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own OUAT.

Can't Ignore the Signs

Emma and Killian have been together for a few years now. After everything that happened in Neverland, Emma realized who was there for her the entire time, Killian. Also upon their return David made Killian deputy. So now Killian and Emma could spend all their time together, which is what led them to starting a relationship.

After their first anniversary of being a couple, Henry had started asking Emma if she thought Killian and her were ever going to get married. Emma told her son that she didn't think either Killian or herself was ready to take that step. Little did Emma know, Killian was the one telling Henry to ask her.

Another year went by and every so often Henry would bring up the subject of marriage. He would try and bring it up in places where Emma couldn't walk away easily, like the car. Of course when Henry would start ranting on about something related to a wedding, Emma would turn the radio on to tune him out.

On their way to the station, Emma and Killian were dropping Henry off at school.

"So Mom, what flavor cake would you want your wedding cake to be?" Henry had begun his sea of questions as soon as they were all in the car.

"I don't know Henry." Emma tried to avoid the question.

"Well I think chocolate would be nice." Henry said.

"Yes, chocolate sounds lovely." Killian added. Emma glared at him for a second before looking back at the road.

"Okay, what about flowers? What type of flowers would you want mom?" Before Henry could continue asking any questions, Emma turned on the radio. Emma really wished a different song was playing. The first thing they heard after she put the radio on was, "…who cares baby I think I want to marry you." _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars was playing. Emma quickly changed it to a new station. That didn't help. _I Do_ by Colbie Cailat was on. She changed the station one more time, but it still was no help. This time _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift started playing. Emma quickly shut the radio off, and they drove in silence all the way to the school.

When they pulled up in front of the school, Henry got out and waved goodbye. Emma drove off. After a few minutes of silence, Killian started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, love. Just that was funny."

"What was funny?"

"Henry was asking you about marriage stuff, and when you turned the radio on all it was playing was songs about marriage. It's just ironic."

"Let's just drop the subject, okay?" Emma was getting angry and she was also slightly embarrassed.

"Emma, do you not want to get married?"

"It's not really something that I been thinking about. Why? Do you want to?" Emma parked the car in front of the station. She turned to look at him.

"To be completely honest, I would love to get married Emma, but if you aren't ready than I can wait." Emma gave a slight smile and got out of the car. They walked into the station and started doing some paperwork.

The day flew by. Killian and Emma went back home. Tonight was Regina's night, so Emma wouldn't have to deal with topic of weddings. Or so she thought. When they got back to their apartment, Emma turned the TV on and _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ was on the screen. She kept flipping through the channels but everything playing was somehow related to a wedding: _27 Dresses_, _Made of Honor_, _Bride Wars_, _Mamma Mia_, _The Proposal_, and even _Corpse Bride_. Emma threw the remote onto the couch, got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, love?" Killian looked at Emma with concern.

"I'm going to get the mail. I'll be right back." Emma went out of the apartment and walked to the row of small mail boxes. She opened her box and pulled out the only thing in there, a magazine. No, not just any magazine a bridal magazine. It was an issue of _Martha Stewart Wedding_. Emma looked at it and saw it was her neighbor's. It had been put in the wrong mailbox. She returned the magazine to its rightful owner and went back to the apartment.

"Anything interesting?" Killian turned to look at her.

"Well, we got our neighbor's mail. I just gave it to them."

"What was it?"

"A wedding magazine." Emma chuckled. "I think the universe is trying to tell me something."

"And what would that be?" Killian stepped closer.

"Gee, I don't know. All the love songs on the radio, the wedding movies, and the bridal magazine. What do you think it's trying to tell me?"

"Emma, if you aren't ready than we don't have to do this."

"If I'm being honest, than I think I am ready. I was just scared."

"Scared about what, love?"

"Scared that of what might happen if things didn't work out. Killian, this is the best relationship I have ever had, and I was scared that I would ruin it if we got married."

"Emma, you could never ruin this relationship. No matter what happens, I will never leave you." Killian pulled Emma to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emma rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

"Okay. I'm ready." Emma leaned back so she could look at his face.

"Ready for what?" Killian looked confused.

"Ask me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just ask me." Emma was already on the verge of tears. Killian got down on one knee and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a little box. Emma looked surprised.

"I told you that I had been thinking about this." Killian smiled. "Emma Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Killian stood up and Emma jumped into his arms. Killian set her down and he kissed her. Emma took the ring and put in on her finger. She smiled and kissed him again. "Well, I'm tired I think I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Emma gave Killian one more kiss and she went their room. Killian walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a walkie talkie that was sitting there.

"It worked. Operation Swan is complete."

"Great! Sure took her long enough." Henry said through the walkie talkie.

"Better late than never." Killian put the walkie talkie back on the table and went to his and Emma's room. She was already asleep. He loved the way she looked when she slept, she looked so peaceful and at ease. Killian gently got into bed and pulled Emma to his chest. She cuddled up to him and smiled in her sleep. Killian smiled too, and fell asleep with his fiancé in his arms.

Emma woke up in the middle of the night and realized that they were going to have to tell her parents. "David is going to kill him." Emma thought.

AN: I know that this isn't this very good. My editor, a.k.a. my sister, has been bust lately and hasn't been able to look at it. It just kind of popped in my head. What did you think?


End file.
